Just a Dream
by IcestormisaNERD
Summary: A one-shot based around the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. It's a Fred/Hermione pairing. Hope you like!


_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

"Hermione will you?" he asked, bending to one knee. She covered her gaping mouth, excitement building.

"Marry me?" Fred asked, his red hair fell in his dark blue eyes.

"Of course," she breathed, tears streamed down her face. "Of course, of course, of course yes!" She held out her hand and let him slip the simple ring onto her finger. It was the summer before Hermione, Harry, and Ron went out to destroy the horcruxes. She threw her arms around his neck, and he buried his finger in her hair. They stood like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's comfort and warmth.

"Does this change anything?" he asked, leaning back so he could see her face. She couldn't quite met his gaze.

"No," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I have to go, it's the only way we'll ever defeat Voldemort." He just looked at her, he didn't try to convince her there was another way, or ask if he could come. He had tried both already, and this wasn't the time. He wouldn't ask her to run off with him, she was too noble, and he couldn't abandone the family. So they just stood there. Fred rubbing her back, musing her hair. Hermione clutching him, and hiding her face in his neck, trying to hide her fear and her tears.

"You don't have to do this," he says, "It's not your responsibility."

"No," she agreed, "It's not. However, it is my choice." "What if you don't come back?" he asked. She couldn't see his eyes, but the genuine fear was in his voice.

"I will," she said, "I promise. You just better be here for me to come back to."

"I'll be fine!" he let out a light laugh, "I'm not the one going on some secret mission to destroy Voldemort." She pulled back, then kissed him fiercely on the lips.

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

"Fred!" Hermione yelled, as he entered the Room of Requirement. She threw herself into his arms.

"Hello, love," he whispered into her ear, lightly kissing her cheek. Introductions were made, people were happy. When Harry and Luna left, Hermione went to go stand by Fred, but Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione, we have to go to the Chamber of Secrets!" that derailed her.

"What?" she said, "Why?"

"We need to be able to destroy them, the snake skull is there!" She gasped, "Of course!"

"Lets go!" Ron said, and began pulling her out the door. She glanced back at Fred, he was watching her go, with a pained expression. "I love you." She mouthed. He half-smiled.

"I love you too," he mouthed. As she was pulled out of the room, she didn't know that that was the last thing they would ever say to each other.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

She couldn't register what she was seeing. It couldn't be Fred's body being surrounded by Weasleys. But, who else could it be? Who else had that perfect hair? Those perfect blue eyes, that little freckle on his jaw that George didn't have. Then she was running, sprinting towards the remains of her Fiancée, her one love. She crashed to the floor by this body. She grabbed his cold hand.

"No, no, no, no…" she murmured, "Don't be dead, don't be dead." No one could console her, and no one attempted to. The only thing people did was let her share in their misery. George sat next to her, rocking back and forth. Molly Weasley was sprawled across his body, crying into his chest. Tears just ran down her face, and she made no attempt to hide them, to wipe them away. She had a death grip on Fred's hand, refusing to let go. She vaguely heard a voice, telling Harry it was his fault. She had to stop him, she had to tell Harry that it wasn't. That they had all sacrificed themselves for their futures, for their children, for their families. But she couldn't get up, the only thing she could do was say to Ron, "Harry? Where's Harry?" She had held it together initially , unable to fully grasp the calamity of Fred's death when she had witnessed it in the corridor. It seemed like a dream, but now in the Great Hall, surrounded by the mourning, wounded, and dead, it hit her. It hit her like a bowling ball, and her only hope was that it would get off her soon. The battle wasn't over, there were things to do. People to fight. She had to do this. For Fred, for lupin, for tonks. But mostly, For Fred.

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

"Hermione," says Harry, "And we can't bring him back." Hermione, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting in the burrow kitchen. Hermione and George had barely moved from their post in their chairs. The only times they had was to use the bathroom. They had spelt in their chairs, and when they were home, Harry and Ron would come and sit with them.

"I know," she murmured.

"You need to get up, you need to do something," Ginny coaxed, "How about we go out for lunch?"

"No," said Hermione shortly.

"You guys can't sit here forever," said Ron, looking at the two huddled figures at the table.

"We know," said George.

"George," said Ginny, "What about the joke shop?"

"What about it?" George replied evenly.

"If it's ever going to run again you need to go clean it out," she said. Hermione winced, that was sort of tackles. George just stared at her.

"Fred wouldn't want you to just sit here and let the Joke Shop go out of business," said Harry evenly.

"Some day, I can't now." George whispered hoarsely. Hermione couldn't agree more.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

Hermione's hair was brushed, and she had taken a shower. She was sitting in a church, in a simple black dress. Her and Harry were sitting in the first pew, with the immediate family. Mrs. Weasley had said that Hermione could do a reading or a eulogy, but she had declined. She wouldn't be able to talk. Right now George was talking, recounting stories about their childhood, this was the first of too many funerals Hermione would have to attend.

"Fred was my best friend, my other half, my twin. We were so close, and I know I'll miss him everyday. Everyone will miss his jokes, his pranks, and mostly their friend." Hermione saw him straining to keep his voice steady, but there were only four more words he needed to say.

"Fred, we'll miss you," he said quietly, nodded, and then took his seat next to her. Hermione fastened her hand around his wrist for a fraction of second, a small comforting gesture. Then Harry stood, and began to talk. Harry always had a way with words, and he described all the things about Fred that he admired or loved. How Fred was like a brother, but the end truly touched Hermione.

"We will all miss Fred. He was strong, and I think his comedy was his own way of making other people feel better. He always helped other people, and up to his final hour, he always loved us. I think he will miss us, but our loss is nothing to the gaping wound that he left us. We can't fill it. But the wound can become clean, we can learn to live with it, but it will never go away. Thank you," with a small nod, Harry left the podium and sat down at the other end of the pew. Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder, crying softly.

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Hermione sat in the flat's tiny kitchen. George had offered Hermione a filler job in the joke shop until she got a real one. She had accepted, even though there were better jobs she could have gotten. It had been five years since the Last Battle. Hermione no longer worked at the joke shop, but she still lived in the flat above it. Using some complex wand-work, they had managed to put a divide in the loft. That way both George and Hermione could have their privacy. For the most part they stayed separate, only seeing each other when Hermione passed through the joke shop on the way to work. But not today.

It was the fifth anniversary of Fred's death, and Hermione had George, Harry, and Ron come over for dinner. George wasn't done in the joke shop yet, so Hermione was sitting in the flat by herself wearing Fred's sweater and twisting the engagement ring she still wore around her finger. She couldn't make herself take it off. This was always a painful day, but spending it with friends always made it slightly less so. Finally George, came. He had some sort of black powder on his face, it looked suspiciously like gunpowder. Ron was the next to arrive, everyone was somber, but not too sad. Then Harry showed up, toteing a 6 year old Teddy. So everyone sat in the living room and told Teddy about Uncle Fred, and Daddy, and Mommy. This helped everyone cope.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Yeah, Yeah_

Hermione stood in front of a grave. She clutched a small bouquet of Roses. When they had had their talks of the future, of children, he had always wanted to name their oldest child Rose. She laid them on the grave. Then she reached forward and traced Fred's name with her finger. She hadn't been to his grave a lot, she hadn't been able to face it. However, seeing this flat stone, it was so uniform, so gray, so polished. It was nothing like Fred, it was almost comical, and seemed less real. Seeing this strange stone made Fred's death seem like just a dream. It was when she got home, home to an empty house. Not full of happy children, like they wanted, but cold and empty. It was then that the reality hit. It was then that she remembered that her one true love was gone lay 6 feet deep under the cold dirt.

Author Note: Hello Everyone! this is a songfic of "just a dream" by Carrie Underwood, it's a fred hermione fanfic, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
